The Coolest Eyes
by fireball20
Summary: An AU based on the fact that Tidus's Rikku's first non Al Bhed friend. Tidus, an eight year old new student at Besaid Elementary School, meets a rather timid Rikku. Not exactly Tikku because they are eight year olds


This has been an idea of mine for a while, and I've always been too lazy to pull it through.

* * *

Another year at Besaid Elementary School was about to start. Rikku had just moved to the school last year, because her dad had gotten assigned to Besaid for something dealing with machina. She had always been pretty bouncy and outgoing, but something had changed when she went to a Spiran school. The main reason being Spiran people have never liked Al Bhed. They've always looked down at Al Bhed, claiming machina was heathen. The teachers at Besaid Elementary School never called on Rikku; the students never liked Rikku, and so they picked on her. As a result, she grew up faster than other kids as she turned from a cheerful girl into a shy, depressed girl. She now sat at the back of class, staring aimlessly out the window, waiting for the next summer so she could head back to Bikanel to hang out with her Al Bhed friends, until one day, a new student came to Besaid Elementary. 

"Good morning, class! How was your summer vacation? We have a new student. Everyone, say hello to Tidus Arkives (I don't know)!" Mrs. Milly greeted.

"Hello, Tidus!" The class replied.

She went on, "Good, well, it says here that you're from Zanarkend? I'm not exactly familiar with that."

With his boyish, lively voice, Tidus responded, "Yeah, that's right, Zanarkend with an 'e.' That's alright, most people only know the one with the 'a,' Zanarkand."

"Alright, well, you're going to have to tell us about it sometime, but we have to get started with the material." She looked around. "Well, there aren't any seats but the one in the back next to Rikku. So I guess you're going to have to sit there."

"That's no problem with me!" Mrs. Milly gave him a strange look as he walked toward the back of the room. "Alright class, please turn to page thirty-seven, we will start on the war between Bevelle and Zanarkand."

As he approached his desk, he saw the blonde girl. "Hiya, I'm Tidus!"

Rikku shifted her eyes toward him. He had beachy blond hair, and wore clothes that were unlike any clothes she'd seen. Didn't he know that Spirans didn't talk to Al Bhed?

He waved his hand in front of her face. "Hello?" She turned to look at him. He immediately noticed her eyes, and said, "Wow, you have the coolest eyes!" Apparently he didn't know. "What's your name?"

She solemnly said, "Rikku."

"Well, duh, the teacher said your name. I mean introduce yourself."

She didn't really understand why he was so interested in talking to her. He went on, "Well, if you don't want to say anything about yourself, then I guess I will. Hiya, I'm Tidus Arkives. I love to play blitzball. It's pretty much the only thing I think about. My dad is always moving around, so I don't really have much of a chance to make friends. So you don't mind showing me around, do ya?"

She could tell he was being serious, which really confused her. Didn't he know that Spirans didn't talk to Al Bhed? Didn't he know Spirans treat the Al Bhed badly? But there was something different about this Tidus Arkives. It could have been his positive aura, or that nice smile of his, or just the odd clothes he was wearing. Whatever it was, it made her say, "Okay."

Suddenly, Mrs. Milly interjected. "Rikku, Tidus, pipe down or you two will both have detention."

"Sorry, ma'am, it was all me. Rikku didn't do anything." Yes, there was definitely something different about him.

The rest of the class period went on without a hitch. "Alright, class, it's time for recess. Be safe!" Mrs. Milly said.

"Alright, Rikku, I'm going to get my blitzball. I'll meet you outside the door."

As he left, the other girls, Donna and Belgamine, walked past Rikku.

Donna snickered, "I don't get what he sees in you."

"Yeah, doesn't he know you're Al Bhed?" Belgamine added.

Rikku, dejected, watched as everyone else went to recess. She would normally just sit there and wait for the rest of the day to be over. That's when Tidus came running back in. "Hey, Rikku. How come you're still sitting here? Aren't you coming out for recess?"

She sadly replied, "No."

Tidus wondered, "Why not?"

"That's because all of the other kids hate me."

"Why do they hate you?" He didn't understand why they didn't like her. She seemed like a really cool person.

She replied, "It's because I'm Al Bhed."

"Huh?"

She sighed and looked sincerely into Tidus's eyes. "It's because of my eyes. The other kids make fun of me."

"I think if the other kids thought that, they're dumb." He assured her, "Besides, I think your eyes are cool. Those swirls are soo awesome!"

She cracked a slight smile, "Thanks."

"C'mon! Let's go play some blitzball," he said as he waved his hand.

"Umm…I dunno. I don't even know how to play blitzball."

"You don't? That's not right. I'll teach ya. Don't worry about it. Let's go!"

There was just something about him, so she replied, "Oh, alright." He grabbed her hand and quickly ran outside. They went to the blitzball park. (Well it's not a stadium. :P)

"Hiya. Can we join?" Tidus asked.

Bickson said, harshly, "She's not allowed."

Tidus looked toward her. "Why not?"

"Because she's Al Bhed, and besides she's a girl." Graav added. "C'mon. What's the hold-up? Let's blitz!"

"Wait! Hmm…" Tidus thought up of something, "How about a bet?"

"What?" They replied.

"You heard me. A bet." Tidus proposed, "If me and Rikku beat you all, you have to be nice to Rikku and let her play blitzball."

"Haha, you're kidding me? That's a joke. What would be in it for us?" Bickson mockingly replied.

Tidus whipped out his new blitzball, "How about my shiny new blitzball?"

With their eyes lit up, Bickson said, "Alright. You're on!"

Rikku pleaded with Tidus, "You don't have to do this! I don't even know how to play blitzball!"

He then asked her, "Do you trust me?

She looked up, into his eyes, "What?"

He repeated, "Do you trust me?"

There was just something about this boy. She said, "Yes."

The game went back and forth, with no one able to score. Tidus used his quickness to prevent them from scoring. The bell rang ending recess, with the score 0-0, and Tidus, with the ball, signaled that they had the last possession. He found himself surrounded by five defenders and saw Rikku by their opponents' goal and gave a heave. She caught the ball, and had a breakaway against the goalie. She set the ball down, and kicked it toward the corner of the goal. The goalie, distracted by the bell, saw the ball hit the back of the goal and Tidus and Rikku won!

"We won!" Rikku exclaimed as she jumped up and down.

"See! I told you!" Tidus then turned to Bickson, "You gonna be nice to Rikku?"

Bickson bitterly retorted, "We'll see," and he ran off back to class.

"That bastard!" He went to chase him.

She stopped him. "That's okay, Tidus." He turned to her. She continued, "It'll take some time, but thank you anyways." And they walked back to the classroom.

After the two got back, Mrs. Milly had to separate the two because they, well Tidus, had been talking so much to Rikku.

Every first day of school at Besaid Elementary School was always a half-day. So the students were out before lunch.

"…and Mr. Arkives, I need to talk to you after class." Mrs. Milly said right as the bell rang.

"Hey Rikku. Wait by the door for me, okay?" He looked toward her.

"Sure," as she walked out the door.

She was met by the rest of the girls in the class. They had always harassed her, making her feel miserable. This day was no different.

Belgamine said, "So Rikku! Like what does he see in you?"

"Yeah! He should know you're an Al Bhed." Donna added.

Belgamine suggested, "You think he likes you?"

Rikku interrupted, "Stop it! He's my friend." She didn't want to think her new friend that way.

They ignored her. "Like totally! I can see it now. Tidus and Rikku sitting in a tree,"

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" They both sang together.

That's when Tidus came through door. "What's going on out here?"

"Oh it's nothing! Just you love Rikku!" Donna said as they laughed.

Rikku tried to ignore them. "C'mon Tidus, let's just go!"

He fought back against the girls. "What's your problem? Rikku doesn't have to take this. Just get away!" And Tidus and Rikku walked away as they continued to laugh.

As they got away, Rikku turned to Tidus, "Look I'm sorry for what they put you through. I'll just leave."

He looked her in the eyes, "Rikku. Listen to me. I didn't hang out with you because you are Al Bhed. I didn't hang out with you because you aren't Al Bhed. I DID hang out with you because I think you're a good person!"

"Really?" Rikku questioned as her swirly eyes brightened up.

"Yes! And I think you have the coolest eyes!" He continued, "Look, Rikku. I'm not always going to be around. I just want you to be able to stand up to those Spiran bullies." He paused, and then quickly muttered, "Plus, I DO like you!" He quickly kissed her cheek, and ran off, "See ya later, Rikku!"

As he ran, Rikku clasped the cheek, standing there in utter disbelief.

* * *

I've actually had this in my documents for a while; I've just been too shy to post it. I tried to make the story sound kiddy and cute since this story is set in elementary school, and this isn't really a romance between them because they're in elementary school. By the way, I remember I had half-days when I was little :P. I also used a reference from a Disney movie ;). 

Some things could probably used revising, but I'm a bit sick of revising this over and over again.

As of now, the story can stand to be a one-shot and complete. However, I possibly could add more, but only God knows how long that'll take me. So tell me what you think of this!


End file.
